


Five Years of Complications

by jeaniusbell



Series: Lashton [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cashton was barely a relationship, Lasthon was just a bit complicated, M/M, Malum could've happened - but Mikey wasn't mentioned a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeaniusbell/pseuds/jeaniusbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the age of fifteen to the age of twenty, Ashton had complicated feelings towards Luke Hemmings. First, because he was dared to date Luke's best friend, Calum. Second, because when their band formed, they were supposed to be brothers - but who has feelings for their brother? Third, Ashton was always going to clubs and going home with girls - not that he did anything with them, but Luke didn't need to know that, yet.</p><p>It's all complicated, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Years of Complications

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this, for no reason really, it just happened. it actually took me two hours to write this, barely. It's like 2.2k words, so, wow, I wrote a lot? Sorry, not really.

**A** t the age of fifteen, Ashton was dared to do something, something he both hated and loved. He hated it because he was with the wrong person; he loved it because he met the _right person_. He did not know how he knew he was right – _yes, he_ – but he just _knew_.

As a gamble of young teenage love, Ashton was dared to ask out Calum Hood – a weird, New Zealand born kid who just _really_ loved football. What Ashton did not know, was that **someone else** was meant for him instead, and that he would Calum’s best friend.

“What do you mean I have to ask **him** out?” Ashton asked, pointing at the skinny, tanned, weird kid sitting in the foyer of the school. Calum was barely two years younger than Ashton was – maybe a year and a half – but Ashton never felt attracted to him, so he was confused why he would _have_ to ask him out. It was a dare, but Ashton ran out of so-called “chickens,” and could not back out of this one.

“Just ask him out, date him for three months or something, and then break-up with him.” James said, “And if you stay friends after your break-up, I’ll invite you to London with me, which includes tickets to Coldplay.” And _why_ would Ashton pass up the chance to finally see Coldplay in person, _because wow_ , they are one of his favourite bands.

“Fine, three months.” Ashton grumbled, like the teenager he was, with a small huff. “And do you promise you’ll take me if we stay friends?” Ashton said, trying to ignore the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, which seemed to disagree with the bet.

“Promise.” 

* * *

 

“ **H** i, I’m Ashton, if you didn’t know that,” Ashton said, trying to disregard the fact that sounded arrogant, and he despised arrogance. “Um, I kind of like you…and was wondering if you were up for going on a date?” Ashton did not know what he would do if Calum were not into guys, but Ashton assumed so, because he seemed _too_ chummy with Michael – a guy who is only a year, or so, younger than himself.

“Um,” Calum looked flustered, and Ashton did not know if that was a bad thing or not. “I…sure.” Calum said, sending Ashton a small smile, which was somewhat cute, because Ashton liked that his eyes crinkled, not much, but enough to make Ashton think he looked Asian – which would probably be a bad thing to say now, since Ashton just said he liked him. Unless…it was not offensive.

“Okay, I’m busy until Friday, but maybe after school we can go get some ice cream, my treat?” Ashton said, smiling.

“Sure thing.”

* * *

 

“ **C** alum, are you sure Ashton, as in, _the Ashton Irwin_ asked you out?” Luke, Calum’s best friend said. Luke was Calum’s friend, not as long as Michael has been, but long enough to know that Calum has never – not once – liked Ashton, or at least, romantically. Yet, here he is, confessing that he is going on a date with him?

Luke would not tell Calum, but he has always thought Ashton was cute – in his own way, because, Luke knew that Ashton was a bit too dorky sometimes. However, Luke liked it, because _hey_ , he would be able to be himself around him; because if he is a dork, then he can act like one too.

“Luke, are you listening?” Calum asked, when he noticed Luke was staring at his – _very uninteresting_ – wall, as if it were actually _very_ interesting. “I was telling you that Michael told me to take chances this year, so I am.” Calum said, shortening his originally long explanation.

“Sorry,” Luke apologized, feeling bad for ignoring him, unintentionally, “I was just thinking.” Luke chuckled awkwardly, “Anyway, so you’re taking chances. What’s next, you’re actually going to play football like you’re not scared of people thinking you’re bad?” Luke asked.

Calum had a fear, it was the fear of everything thinking he was bad at something – he especially hated it when it was something he loved dearly. Calum has not played football since he was nine, when someone laughed at him because he slipped. In his defense, it was raining, and his shoelace came undone. However, ever since then, Calum has been afraid to play actual games – he does football practises occasionally, but it is rare now.

“No, well, maybe.” Calum stammered, trying to come up with an effective response.

“Mm, sure.” Luke hummed, raising an eyebrow, as if he was silently disagreeing. Because Calum has tried before, but every time he tried taking risks, he would back out last minute.

* * *

 

 **A** shton stood in front of the school, waiting for Calum, but so far, he has not seen him. He had been out for a good five minutes, before he finally spotted Calum. Before he could walk towards him, he noticed there was some blond boy standing next to him. They were nearly the same height; therefore, Ashton assumed he was in Calum’s year. 

When Ashton finally saw the front side of the new blond boy, he recognized him as Luke, one of Calum’s friends. He was cute, in a younger boy kind of way, meaning, he still obviously had his baby fat – _definitely not in a pedophile way_. Also, with those coloured eyes, he could win over anyone – including Ashton, but Ashton felt it was wrong, because he was supposed to be dating Calum, not Luke. Not that he was in any way, official with Calum – but he just kind of wants to see Coldplay in person.

“Calum!” Ashton shouted. His first plan was to act like Luke was not there, or at least, act like he had not already seen him. “I’ve been waiting for a few minutes… Oh, hey, you’re Luke, right?” Ashton said, pretending to finally notice the blond standing there. Luke looked bored, or maybe frustrated with Calum.

“Yeah, Luke’s the name,” Luke said. Ashton giggled – _definitely normal for him_ – as he found Luke trying to be cool, was funny. “Ashton right?” Luke said, “Calum’s told me you’re going on a date of some sorts.” Luke said, shaking Ashton’s hand, as he gave Calum a suggestive look.

“Yeah, we’re going out for ice cream.”

* * *

 

 **T** hree months later turned into three years later, which turned into forming a band – with Calum, Michael and Luke. Originally was just Luke doing covers, but he felt awkward as a solo, so he asked Calum and Michael – who he knew could sing and play instruments. Then, half a year later, they were offered a gig, and needed a drummer. And Ashton, being a drummer, was offered the spot. He gladly took it.

“I’m glad you let me join,” After Calum and Ashton – kind of – dated, they became just friends, but Ashton moved across town, and ended up at a different school, so they saw each other less. “I’m sorry I’ve been busy, I’ve been trying to finish my year 12 without looking like a _complete idiot_.” Ashton said, giggling in his own Ashton way – which just meant it was normal for him.

“You’re always an idiot,” Michael teased. After getting to know Michael more, Ashton found out he was not as weird as he thought – he was _weirder_ than he thought, and a big jokester. Ashton loved it though, because it always made him laugh, and he loved laughter.

“Oh thanks, love you too, Mike.” Ashton teased, while also giggling. No one understood how he could giggle and talk at the time, but he could.

“No, you love Luke.” Michael retorted; for some reason, the room got quiet, and it had scared them. Because as a trio, Michael, Luke and Calum were _loud_ , but making one comment about Luke and Ashton dampened the mood.

“Funny,” Ashton laughed sarcastically, trying to ignore the fact his heart was beating, and Luke looked hurt, as if he wanted Ashton to say he did. Before Ashton could try talk to Luke, Luke quickly changed the subject.

“So I think we should do Teenage Dirtbag, it’s kind of cool.” Luke said, shrugging, ignoring the fact he could feel Ashton staring at him now.

* * *

 

 **W** hen those three years later turned into two years later, Luke and Ashton found themselves in terms that are _more_ complicated. Because they liked each other, but they also liked other people – like other girls.

Such as, Luke would arrive back to the hotel, and notice that there was only three-fourths of their band, and that a certain drummer would be missing. Before he could ask where, he saw the looks on Michael and Calum’s face, and that was enough answer to break his heart more.

Or when Luke would go to clubs – _even though he was still illegal age in Europe, he would still get in_ – since he was tall enough, but he never drank. However, his heart would break, because he would always see Ashton chatting happily with all these girls, while Luke stood there awkwardly, drinking water, or coke, or whatever was non-alcoholic. He would ignore the apologetic stares more, because he could see Calum and Michael across the room, just burning through his skin, as if they wanted him to not pay attention to Ashton’s kindness.

Because that is what it was, it was Ashton being kind. And Luke hated that, because why would he ever hate someone so nice. He hated it. He did not hate Ashton; he just hated how nice Ashton was to everyone – well, maybe not everyone, but those who were nice to him, he would be _extra_ nice to.

Ashton, he just hated how Luke made him feel. Because he felt like he was fifteen again, and crushing on _the cute, young, and not freakishly tall, Luke Hemmings_ who was only thirteen. He hated it, because Luke was supposed to be his best friend, band mate, brother, but all he felt, was _definitely_ _not_ brotherly.

“ _I hate you_!” Ashton suddenly screamed, and it scared everyone, because it was three o’clock in the morning, and they had to be up in two hours for more travelling, but now that they are all concentrated on a dazed Ashton, they decided being up two hours earlier could not be bad, especially since they were travelling by plane.

“What the fuck man, I’m trying to sleep.” Michael groaned from his bed. _Okay, maybe Michael was not okay with it, but, hey, it is the thought that counts_.

“I…I don’t know why I said that aloud…” Ashton mumbled, embarrassed that he screamed that, and probably woke up all of Europe – or at least where they were, not that he knew where that was anymore. “I was thinking…and then…I just… I’m sorry about that.” Ashton said, stammering, still flustered, and trying to hide the fact he was probably red.

“It’s okay, just tell us what’s wrong.” Calum said. Ashton frowned, because usually, Luke was the first to say that, but he saw that Luke was just staring at the ground, biting his lip, like maybe, just maybe, he was holding it in.

“Nothing….absolutely nothing.” And it got complicated, because he wanted to talk about it, but Calum was there, and so was Michael, but he was sleeping again, so he wasn’t technically there at the same time

“Just fucking tell us.” Luke mumbled. Ashton’s heart dropped, because generally, Luke does not shout like that, because usually he just speaks quietly, and only swears if he is really mad – or just teasing you. But he was shouting, and accidentally woke up Michael again. Michael flipped him off, before rolling off the bed, covering his ears with his pillow, cuddling up to his blanket.

“Um,” Ashton thought for a brief second, “Can I talk to Luke alone, Cal?” Ashton said, trying to shoo Calum out of the room. Calum shrugged, leaving the space – of their tour bus – trying to drag Michael with him, in case there was more shouting.

“I’m sorry for swearing.” Luke said, as Calum and Michael left the two by themselves. “I was just mad, because you’ve been ignoring a lot of things lately…” Luke said, sighing.

“Like what?” Ashton was actually curious because he did not really know what Luke was thinking now.

“Like…our feelings. I think we like each other, but then you’re out, banging some girl or something – I’m trying to be nice about that, but I’m honestly jealous. Okay, ignore that.” Luke was blushing, as he continued, “Then you’re being nice to me, like in the way you’d act towards someone you like, and it’s all confusing.”

“I’m sorry,” Ashton apologized as Luke finished, “I do like you, but I’m confused. Because for five years, I’ve had this crush on you, and I feel like I shouldn’t. Because, we always say we’re brothers, but normal brothers wouldn’t date each other, and it freaks me out.” When Ashton finished, his breathing was off, because he didn’t think he could admit that, at least, out loud, but he did. And now his hearts beating, his palms are sweating, and he can _feel_ Luke staring at him. And he is nervous, because he admitted that, and it scares him the most right now.

“I like you,” Luke said, moving closer, scaring Ashton more, “ _a lot_.”

Ashton does not know how it happens, but they kiss, not once, but multiple times. And he wishes that it could last forever, but he knows forever will end, in some way. Especially, because you need your lungs to live, and your heart. And damn, his heart is beating so hard, that it might break free.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I hope you liked this.


End file.
